In The Life Of Teamates Neji And Tenten
by PomergranateNNAA
Summary: Tenten wants a katana but doesn't have enough money for one, and Neji doesn't understand. Life just isn't fair. ..Oneshot.. By Pomergranate.


**_Disclaimer - Owning Naruto is what I dream of._**

* * *

Tenten was throwing kunai at Neji and when she reached for another one, she found it wasn't there. She cursed quietly, remembering that she had sold her kunai back to the weapon store so that she could save up enough money to buy a katana. And really, she should have remembered that.

Neji walked into the clearing to figure out why she wasn't trying to hit him anymore, ready to perform Kaiten if she threw anything. Tenten had pretended to be out of kunai before, just to turn around and attack him, claiming that ninjas always had to be ready for anything. He had sulked for the rest of the day.

She dropped to the ground, feeling very light. It was strange, but also a little freeing at the same time. If she could learn some taijutsu, she might not mind fighting this way more often. She hid kunai in every spot in her clothes. It provided a good defense against some attacks, but it also slowed her down.

Neji was surprised that Tenten had abandoned her tree cover, but he kept his guard up. Tenten would attack no matter what unless they both agreed the match was over. Until then, he couldn't trust her. She was the enemy.

Tenten spoke tiredly, her voice low and upset.

"We should stop now, Neji. I'm out of my weapons, and I would fight you with taijutsu, but I don't think it'd do much."

Neji nodded, easily accepting Tenten's word.

"I see. Why are you out of weapons?"

"I sold them. I want to get a katana." Tenten said curtly, ignoring him and beginning to pick up her battered kunai.

Neji frowned slightly.

"Get them back. You are not as good without your weapons. I need a strong sparring partner." her ordered.

Tenten picked up a small stone and threw it at him. It bounced off of his forehead protector. When she spoke, her voice promised pain to anyone who dared interrupt her.

"Is everything about you, Neji? Does the fact that I want something even register in your mind? Maybe there's a reason you were born in the branch family."

Tenten knew she had gone too far with the last insult, but she wasn't going to take it back. She did not take back her words.

Neji held back from attacking her, as she didn't have any way to defend herself, and he might hurt her badly. He decided to ask her a few questions first, though he did not hide the anger and loathing in his voice.

"Why will you not ask your parents? They might help you."

Tenten felt the anger rise in her again, burning away any shame she may have had.

"That's just another example of how ya notice nothin'. I'm a orphan. I'm no one."

Neji knew she was furious, though he felt slightly upset. He did notice somethings, for instance: when she got really mad, she lost the polished, normal speak she normally used and switched to a rough, lower voice that sounded like the kids that fought at night. The ones who ran away from the orphanage.

Before he could say a thing, she left, and he caught a glimpse of her face. It was red and blotchy from anger, and there were poorly concealed tears in her eyes.

He knew where she was going, but out of respect he didn't follow her. He simply walked home, thinking over Tenten's words. By the time he greeted Hinata at his home, he knew what to do.

* * *

Tenten showed up at their usual training ground, to see if he was there. He wasn't, and she scowled. Why did she put up with him again? Oh yes, because he put up with her...

She saw a scroll in the middle of training area, and walked towards it carefully, checking for traps the whole way. Never let it be said that Tenten wasn't a good ninja.

When she could see it clearly she raised her eyebrows. It had Neji's distinct seal on it. Either he was apologizing in a letter, or there was an enemy. Tenten doubted someone could have beat Neji that easily (she also doubted he would apologize, but that was besides the point), so she picked up the scroll and opened it.

There was a beautiful katana lying in a pool of silk. It had a handle wrapped with brown and black leather. A crystal was on the end. Tenten knew it was for storing chakra, but this didn't register for a few moments. The katana was made out of a metal she had never seen or known of before, and it flashed pink, gold and black when she moved it. There was black cloth to wrap around it, to hide it from view.

When Tenten moved it, a folded up note fell out of the white silk. She picked it up and read it trying to show no surprise. What if Neji was watching her? She wouldn't put it past him...

_I will apologize when I see you tomorrow. I believe this katana will suit your needs. If you ever have a problem similar to this, please talk to me about it. I will see what I can do._

_Hyuuga Neji_

Tenten laughed loudly as she cradled the sword in her arms. This would be the best blackmail she had on him in _months._

And maybe she'd apologize to him as well.

* * *

**Hmmm...I think I need a beta. Any offers?**


End file.
